polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Cezary Nowak/Gry
Gry komputerowe |- | |2006 | |''Gothic 3'' | }} |- |2006 |''Heroes of Might and Magic V'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Neverwinter Nights 2'' | }} |- |2007 |''Assassin’s Creed'' | }} |- |2007 |''Neverwinter Nights 2: Maska zdrajcy'' | }} |- |2007 |''Overlord'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Asterix na olimpiadzie'' | }} |- |2008 |''Brothers in Arms: Hell’s Highway'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Fallout 3'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów'' | }} |- |2008 |''Kung Fu Panda'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Madagaskar 2'' | }} |- |2008 |''Mój wymarzony chłopak'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Penumbra: Czarna plaga'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Rise & Fall: Civilizations at War'' | }} |- |2008 |''WALL·E'' | }} |- |2009 |''Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Dragon Age: Początek'' | }} |- |2009 |''inFamous'' | }} |- |2009 |''Killzone 2'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Majesty 2: Symulator królestwa fantasy'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Mój wymarzony chłopak: Kocha, nie kocha...'' | }} |- |2010 |''Arcania: Gothic 4'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie'' | }} |- |2010 |''Gran Turismo 5'' | }} |- |2010 |''Heavy Rain'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Mass Effect 2'' | }} |- |2010 |''Sid Meier’s Civilization V'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' | }} |- |2010 |''The Saddle Club: Przygody w siodle'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Brink'' | }} |- |2011 |''Herosi PlayStation Move'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Killzone 3'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''League of Legends'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''MotorStorm: Apokalipsa'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''nieSławny: inFamous 2'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''RAGE'' | }} |- |2011 |''Red Orchestra 2: Bohaterowie Stalingradu'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Resistance 3'' | }} |- |2011 |''Test Drive Unlimited 2'' | }} |- |2011 |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' | }} |- |2011 |''Twierdza 3'' | }} |- |2011 |''Uncharted 3: Oszustwo Drake’a'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów'' | }} |- |2011 |''Winx Club: Urodziny Bloom'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Diablo III'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Epic Mickey 2: Siła dwóch'' | }} |- |2012 |''Forza Horizon'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Risen 2: Mroczne wody'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''StarHawk'' | }} |- |2012 |''Twisted Metal'' | }} |- |2012 |''XCOM: Enemy Unknown'' | }} |- |2013 |''Beyond: Dwie dusze'' | }} |- |2013 |''Disney Infinity'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Kinect Rush: Przygoda ze studiem Disney Pixar'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Puppeteer'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''The Last of Us'' | }} |- |2013 |''Tomb Raider'' | }} |- |2014 |''Diablo III: Reaper of Souls'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Enemy Front'' | }} |- |2014 |''inFamous: First Light'' | }} |- |2014 |''Hearthstone'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Everybody’s Gone to the Rapture'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Heroes of the Storm'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Rise of the Tomb Raider'' | }} |- |2015 |''The Order: 1886'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon'' | }} |- |2015 |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Serca z kamienia'' | }} |- |2016 |''Battlefield 1'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''Gwint: Wiedźmińska gra karciana'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''LEGO Gwiezdne wojny: Przebudzenie Mocy'' | }} |- |2016 |''Ratchet & Clank'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Krew i wino'' | }} |- |2017 |''Battle Chasers: Nightwar'' | }} |- |2017 |''Destiny 2'' | }} |- |2017 |''Horizon: Zero Dawn — The Frozen Wilds'' | }} |- |2017 |''Sniper: Ghost Warrior 3'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''StarCraft: Remastered'' | }} |- |2017 |''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' | }} |- |2017 |''Syberia 3'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''The LEGO Ninjago Movie – Gra wideo'' | }} |- |2018 |''Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII'' | }} |- | |2018 | |''Marvel’s Spider-Man'' | }} |- |2018 |''Starlink: Battle for Atlas'' | }} |- | |2018 | |''Wojna krwi: Wiedźmińskie opowieści'' | }} |- |2019 |''RAGE 2'' | }} |- | |2019 | |''Star Wars: Jedi – Upadły zakon'' | }} |- |2020 |''Warcraft III: Reforged'' | }} |- |} Kategoria:Aktorzy/Gry